Rainy Day
by Temari of the Desert
Summary: Kakashi x Rin 'Kakashi you jerk' Kakashi learns that blaming himself won't get him anywhere. Oneshot.


A/N: Ah. Some use of the characters from the Kakashi Gaiden! Here we are, some KakaRin; and later on I'll have some ObitoRin for you. I actually considered YondaimeRin for awhile back there, but I don't think so. Maybe someday. Spoilers for the Kakashi Gaiden; you have been warned.

**Rainy Day  
**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"_Kakashi, take care of Rin for me." _

"_Kakashi, I know a gift that won't get in the way…"_

"_Take my eye, Kakashi."_

"_Take my eye…"_

Kakashi stood in front of Obito's grave; a monument to the ninjas that have died. He was staring down at it, head bent, rain pouring down upon his small frame. What an idiot he was. What an arrogant idiot… if he had been the hotshot, Obito would probably still be alive.

But he owed it to Obito to take care of Rin. Rin was now his responsibility, he knew how much Obito had loved her. After all, it was a promise. A quick promise; he had been so ready to oblige…

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned wearily. It was Rin, looking curiously at him. She walked up to the monument, and stared down at it. There was a silent agreement among the two of whom they were visiting. Rin placed her hands in a prayer pose and closed her eyes. A few moments later she opened her eyes and let her hands drop to her sides. Kakashi was here everyday; that Rin knew.

"Rin…"

Rin looked to Kakashi, her eyes moist, but Kakashi couldn't tell if those were tears, or collected raindrops. He guessed raindrops by the look on her face. "What is it, Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at Rin with a bit of a sheepish look on his face, surprising both Rin and himself. He turned back to the monument and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry about Obito." Kakashi said, his voice quivering slightly. But that might have been from the rain that poured on them like a bucket of ice cold water. Goosebumps were rising on his arms, but he ignored the sign of the cold, and lowered his head once again, his hair weighed down by the water.

"…Kakashi…" Rin looked down at the monument. Now tears came freely, "It's okay, Kakashi. Obito saved you; he wouldn't want you going around saying you're sorry for something he did to help you." Rin's voice wavered, the only sign of the tears that streaked down her face. "I thank Obito everyday for what he did. Yes, I wish he hadn't died, but I don't know if I'd be willing to chose him over you."

"…I'd give anything to have him back." Kakashi said slowly, staring at the monument. He meant what he said—Obito had died saving him. Kakashi owed him, big time. And it was something that he could never pay back—he had to live with that. Obito had died because he was a jerk. An idiot and a jerk, that's what he was, he wasn't afraid to admit it either. Obito's death just proved his point further.

"…" Rin stared down at the monument before turning back to Kakashi, "Kakashi." She said, all traces of crying gone from her voice, "Don't talk like that. Obito saved you, you should cherish what he gave you." She turned sharply, and headed off the platform of the monument. She was about ready to jump off it and onto the slick ground when her arm was roughly grabbed, and she was spun around to face Kakashi.

"Rin, don't talk like I don't know that Obito meant well." Kakashi said, his voice hard and stiff. The words sounded harsh, even to Kakashi's ears, "Obito should have lived, and I should have died. That's the way things were supposed to go—before Obito made that stupid decision!"

Rin's palm rose up and came down on Kakashi's face. His grip on her arm loosened for one moment, and in that moment, Rin pulled away. She jumped off the platform and disappeared out in the rain. Kakashi stared after her, watching her being engulfed in the sheets of rain until she was out of sight.

Obito's face appeared in Kakashi's mind eye, looking angry as when Kakashi had told him off on that very fateful day, _"Kakashi you jerk! Go apologize to Rin!" _Ah. That's right. Obito loved Rin. Obito loved Rin _a lot_, and had left it up to him to take care of her. Well, damn, he wasn't doing a very good job of it, now was he? Rin had left in a huff, no doubt emotionally hurt by Kakashi's attitude. He could only begin to guess the pain that his coldness caused her.

He turned the monument again, for one last look.

"_Get your lazy ass going, you jerk!" _

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kakashi mumbled softly. Where would Rin go when it was pouring down rain outside? Home? That was, as good guess as any, he supposed. He immediately took off to Rin's house. He knocked once, with no answer. He knocked again, only louder. Still no answer; so he decided to knock one last time before taking his search elsewhere. He knocked hard, but the silence from the other side of the door was thick an eerie, the type that meant that nobody was home.

Kakashi turned from the front door and thought, _'Where else could Rin be?' _Hokage's office. It was worth a try. He took of there and skidded to a stop. Still no Rin; so he decided to ask around. Nobody had seen her leave the monument… He slowed his run to a trot, as he rounded the corner. Everybody had been drawn indoors, the idea of getting soaked wasn't inviting… but he had to find Rin. Yeah, he was a jerk. But he knew that already, he didn't have to prove it to Rin…

When he fully rounded the corner, he let out a sigh of relief. There was Rin; stopping in mid-step as she noticed him. Kakashi thanked whatever gods were watching him at the moment, and quickly went to Rin. He stared down at her, saying sorry was always hard… but it was even harder when he didn't know how Rin would react.

"Rin I'm—"

"Kakashi you jerk!" Rin began to cry silently, tears sliding down her cheeks, "Why did it have to be _you_? Why did I fall in love with a _jerk_?" She spun on her heels to leave again, but Kakashi gripped her arm again, a little more softly this time. She swung her hand around to slap him again. A red mark appeared on his cheek, but Kakashi didn't let go. Rin soon slumped against him, tired of struggling. "…you jerk…" she murmured faintly.

Kakashi, if he knew one thing, he knew that actions spoke a lot louder than words. He lightly let go of her arm, but snaked one arm around her waist to keep her against him, and used two fingers to hold her chin up to look at him. He placed his lips softly on hers, and almost automatically, he felt her relax her body against his, eagerly deepening the kiss.

Kakashi didn't let the kiss go any farther, and pulled away, his breath shallow and steamy in the rain. "I know I'm a jerk." He said finally. "But I still love you."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Aww. How cute. ObitoRin is next, simply because there just isn't enough Kakashi Gaiden fics out there (and if you ever come across them they're usually a Yondaime centric, and occasionally a Kakashi centric). So we need a bit of Rin in our lives; she's a good kunoichi, like Temari and Sakura. Fwee.


End file.
